projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Xiaomu
Xiaomu is from Namco x Capcom. Despite her looks, she is actually a Mystic Fox Sage of 765 (their lifespan being far longer than a human's). She's Reiji Arisu's partner in Shinra, and also the one who trained him at his father's request. She is also an avid otaku, showing an interest in anime and online gaming. She carries a sword-staff "Suiren" and twin pistols "Silver" and "Platinum", and can use a variety of mystic arts. Profile Before Shougo used the forbidden art of the Arisu Clan, he asked Xiaomu to take care of his son Reiji. After ten years, Reiji finally matures into a hardend warrior. During the events of Namco X Capcom, when Saya appears before Reiji, she had a feeling that events would repeat themselves and it would affect him directly. After fighting alongside Reiji and other allies across time and space, she eventually tries to muster the courage to tell the truth of what happened to Reiji's father, but missed her chance due to her hesitance. When the worlds merged, she finally got a chance to say it, but it seems Reiji figured it out. As she pleads him not to use the forbidden art, their friends arrived in time to stop him as well. As soon as they deliver the final blow to Saya, the worlds begin to return to normal. 3 months later, they received an invitation from Demitri. While Demitri's party continue on, Xiaomu and Reiji decides to talk about the future and what their adventure takes next. Crosspedia Entry A member of Shinra. Reiji's partner, she has been in the organization for (considerably) longer than he has. Although she looks like a young girl, she is actually a 765-year old "Sage Fox," a type of vulpine monster. After Reiji's father Shougo was killed in the course of a Shinra mission, she taught Reiji how to fight in his place. During combat she uses a swordstick called "Suiren" and two pistols called "Silver" and "Platinum." She also uses various mystical arts, talismans, divination and even professional wrestling. Always cheerful, if a little cheeky. Her hobbies qualify her to be a high-level otaku who enjoys anime, comics, games, and the internet. Due to Xiaomu's age she became a victim of jokes that mocked her for ages, and when she makes jokes about them, she got threatened by Reiji who spanks her for no reason. Other Appearances She appears as a playable character in Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier alongside Reiji and KOS-MOS. Saya and T-elos also appear as bosses. She also appears in the sequel Endless Frontier EXCEED. Gameplay Xiaomu uses her Suiren staff, as well as her Silver and Platinum guns. She also uses mystic arts to hold them for Reiji. She is partnered with Reiji, the same arrangement as Namco X Capcom. Her themes are an instrumental version of Namco X Capcom's opening theme "Brave New World", "Someday, Under The Moon" (Namco X Capcom's ending theme), and "Path to Certain Victory". Stats (For comparison) Attack List Skill List Quotes List of Quotes - Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Gallery Nxc-xiaomu.jpg|Xiaomu (Namco X Capcom) 616435-xiaomu.jpg|Xiaomu (Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier) SRTEFEXiaomu.png|from Super Robot Taisen OG Saga Endless Frontier EXCEED BraveCompanyXiaomu.jpg|from Brave Company tumblr_lvie9fCNhW1r1z46wo1_500.jpg 124458d1343240307-project-x-zone-pxz_fami-shots_07-25_008.jpg|Xiaomu Closeup tumblr_lgivyukxAM1qfzwsvo1_500.png|Xiaomu (Namco X Capcom Opening) bravecompany02.jpg|In Brave Company 31-project-x-zone-3.jpg|Project X Zone Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Playable